


Magical Animal Rescue

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No power, Bad Boy Phil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's starting to turn his life around since working at Fury's animal rescue.  He's not too happy when another kid gets community service to work there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Animal Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: C/C, Working in the wild life rescue + supernatural thingy of your choice.
> 
> Prompted by tumblr user embraceyourfandom

“There you go little one,” Clint said as he gently tied off the stitch. There was a soft croon in response. Clint cut the string and gently lifted the injured dragonet up to place him back in the terrarium for his recovery. 

“Nice work,” Nick commented.

Clint grinned at his supervisor and mentor. He was slowly working through the college classes necessary to become an actual vet for wild animals, but he was learning the skills on the job at the wild life rescue.

“Looks like our new volunteer is here,” Nick commented. Clint caught the implication, their volunteer was only here because he’d been assigned community service.

"Maybe he’ll be like me,” Clint suggested. He’d gone through the community service and had stayed on. Nick had helped Clint to turn his life around.

“Let’s go see,” Nick commented and headed toward the entry way. Clint trailed behind him.

There were three people in the room. Clint recognized Dugan, he’d been Clint’s parole officer. The other was an older woman in a nice dress with plenty of expensive jewelry on. The other was a guy about Clint’s age, who was wearing a suit, but looked completely unhappy about it or maybe he just looked genuinely unhappy about everything. His hair was cut closed to his skin and he had a couple of piercings in his ear.

“Mr. Fury,” the police officer said. “I’ve got your new charge for you, Phil Coulson.”

“Mr. Coulson,” Nick said, holding out his hand to the teen.

Phil eyed it, but made no move to shake it, glaring at Phil.

“Phillip,” the woman growled softly.

Phil glanced at her, before shaking Nick’s hand.

“And this is my assistant, Clint,” Nick said, gesturing to Clint.

Phil’s eyes widened slightly as he looked Clint over, a slow smile spread over his face. He didn’t hesitate to reach for Clint’s extended hand, shaking it and running a thumb over the back of Clint’s hand. “Hi.”

Clint was surprised by the flirtatious tone of voice and kept his resting face in place. ”Hi.”

Nick looked between the two of them and shook his head. 

“Is my boy going to be safe here?" 

"Mom!” Phil said, sounding exasperated.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t handle any of the more dangerous animals. He’ll be mostly mucking out the empty cages. I wouldn’t suggest wearing a suit.”

“I don’t normally,” Phil said, looking at his mother.

*

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Phil’s voice asked and almost startled Clint into pulling out the feather of the Adarna. The bird turned and squawked, catching Clint’s surprise. 

Clint hushed it softly, going back to attaching a straw to help strengthen the weakened feather. ”There you go.”

He turned and slipped out of the cage. He glared at Phil. ”Please don’t startle me. I know what I’m doing.”

“I thought we weren’t allowed in the cages with the animals.”

“You’re not, you’re a volunteer,” Clint said. “I’m an employee.”

“You’re my age, how the hell are you an employee here.”

“Nick kept me on after I finished my community service. Plus I’m taking classes on how to care of them properly.”

“You had a community service. You’re like…” Phil’s shoulder dropped. "All model citizen and stuff.“

Clint couldn’t help, but laugh at that.

Phil glared at him.

"That’s… No, dude, no one, no one has ever called me that. I’m… well, I’m trailer trash turned circus freak with a history of larceny.”

“You stole shit? What you’d steal?”

“Um, well, jewelry from some rich people’s houses,” Clint scratched at his head. "Um, I think there were some art stuff.“

"You stole from people’s houses?!”

Clint nodded. ”And I caught, got a chance to turn my life into something better, so I took it. I’m not going to throw my life away again. I’ve worked too hard to turn it around.”

Phil’s eyes narrowed. ”What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You got a family that cares about you or at least a mother. You have money, probably enough to get your sentence for doing whatever stupid shit you pulled reduced down to community service. So tell me Phil, what’s your plan here?”

“I…” Phil opened his mouth, before shaking his head. “I don’t have one. My life isn’t easy though.”

“No one’s is.”

Phil studied him.

“I just mean, everyone goes through tough times. I get that. What do you want to do with your life, Phil?”

Phil blinked. “I.. I don’t know.”

“Well, let’s figure it out.”

“Together?”

“If you want my help.”

Phil looked him up and down again, smirking. “Yeah, I’ll take some help.”

Clint shook his head, but smiled. Phil was completely unsubtle about his actual intentions. ”Listen, I don’t date people here on community service.”

“Too good now?” Phil sneered.

“No, I mean, ask me when you’re done with it.”

“When I’m done?”

Clint nodded, smiling. “When you’re done. I mean, you’re kind of cute when you’re not stuffed into a suit and we can get to know another while we work together as friends.”

“And I can figure out my life.”

“Yeah, I mean, you don’t have to have it completely planned, but a direction besides…”

“I, uh, tagged a couple walls.”

“With…”

Phil sighed. ”They were supposed to be protection symbols for the homeless people living in the building, but I got caught and…”

“Were they?”

Phil blushed and glanced away. “The spraypaint may not have been as accurate as it should have been.”

Clint smiled, because that was adorable. ”That’s sweet that you tried.”

“Thanks.”

“Have you ever seen a dragon?”

Phil looked up. ”There’s a dragon here?”

“A baby, some asses tried to kill it and it’s got a wicked gash, but little gal is thriving.”

“Can I see it?”

Clint nodded and gestured for Phil to follow him.


End file.
